SONIC Power & Responsibility
by Kyle XY
Summary: Several months after the events of SONIC GENERATIONS, Dr. Eggman has returned with a scheme involving not only the seven Chaos Emeralds, but a new mysterious power not seen in over a decade. And when one ordinary boy gains the possession of this mysterious power, it's up to both Sonic and this young new hero to put a halt to the doctor's mad ambitions. Parody of Spider-Man Trilogy.


Hey everybody, it's Kyle XY! Now for those of you who HAVE read my Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction, Kingdom Hearts Reconnect, and are anticipating the next chapter, you might have to wait on that for a little bit (I know, I know, that's a lot to ask for someone who hasn't updated in a year, but this time the wait will be shorter, I promise). However, if you happen to like my work so far and are also a HUGE Sonic Fan like I am (Kingdom Hearts is one of the many worlds that I believe in), than maybe you will like this one. This story I have been kicking around in my head for quite some time now, even before I even began thinking about Kingdom Hearts Reconnect (I'm serious, this is like a 4-5 year-old idea, like, pre-Birth by Sleep-era). This is about our beloved hero, Sonic, on yet another adventure. Now when I thought this up, it was before Sonic Colors was even announced, let alone Generations, so there are a few concepts explored in here that may have already been tackled in Generations, such as revisiting old levels in a new way. At this point, all I can confirm is that it takes place some time after Sonic Unleashed, the rest of the details I will try to figure out as I go. Until then, it's open for speculation, so feel free to guess what you want (though for continuity's sake, it probably takes place some time after Generations). Heck, give the characters whatever voice you like best, I'm not biased…but Jason Griffith was awesome, just saying. WAIT, NO, DON'T LEAVE BECAUSE I SAID THAT! Well, anyway…So, yeah, Sonic is on another adventure, in fact, in Sonic Unleashed fashion, it kinda seems to be the end of one (don't expect a story on that), except it seems that the good Doc managed to nab all seven of the Chaos Emeralds first this time around, what a twist! But that's not the only crucial plot element of this story. That's right, it's time for the introduction of my very first O.C.! WAIT, PLEASE, COME BACK! I swear, the O.C. have a pretty important role in this whole story, otherwise it wouldn't exist. If you don't like O.C.'s or their importance in a story, than maybe you shouldn't read this, but I'm telling ya, they are pretty likable (at least, I'll try to make them that way). Plus, there won't be that many O.C.'s in this story, at most I only have four made, and this story focuses on two of them mainly, so the number of O.C.'s is greatly overshadowed by the number of Official Characters in this story. But, I won't keep you guys any longer, so here's the disclamer:

**Almost everything you are about to read in this fan-fiction is NOT mine! I own NOTHING owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Sony, Nintendo, Microsoft, Archie, or anybody else that is or has ever been associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. All of those things belong to them and them only! The only things that I own are the story concepts, the concept of an eighth orange emerald (save for the one in Sonic the Fighters), the inclusion of new stages/zones such as Coastal Cliff, and my O.C., Kyle "Hero" the Hedgehog. I also do not own the original Spider-Man trilogy that this is based off of, Sony owns it, as well as the new one.**

Phew, now that that's over with, on with the show…

**SONIC**

**POWER & RESPONSIBILTY**

Act 1:

A New Adventure

We open our scene at a house in the small residential district in between the outskirts of Station Square and the Mystic Ruins. This house in particular was an average-sized two-story household with white walls and a blue trim and an orange roof. Within one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the house slept an orange-furred fourteen-year-old hedgehog with long spiky quills and bangs covering the top half of his blue eyes, which were closed at the moment, since he is sleeping. Poking out of his messy spike/hair style were two pointy triangularly-shaped ears, orange on the outside and peach colored on the inside, matching his bare chest, muzzle, and arms. He was wearing a pair of white gloves as well as a pair of similar looking white socks. At the foot of his bed lied a pair of blue shoes with a grayish-white color on the rubbery bottom, simple in design, with a white strap on each of them held together by a single large golden buckle. There was a smile on his face as he quietly snored through the hours of the night, now breaking into a beautiful dawn that began to coat the area in a pale, yet warm light.

Had our snoozing hedgehog not been sleeping, he would've been able to look out the open window and notice a particularly fast blue blur blazing across the fielded area near his house. We now leave this boy's room as we go to focus on the said blue-blur.

Blazing across the green and grassy fields of the coastal area was a sixteen-year-old blue hedgehog similar in appearance to the orange one we had just seen earlier, except he looked a bit more different. His quills were still spiky, but were swept back completely in a sort of wind-struck position, leaving none to cover his face. His head consisted of six large spikes swept back wards, formed almost in a star-shape, except they stayed behind in a weighted position, almost like locks. His bare chest, muzzle, arms, and inside of his ears all shared the same peach colored skin as the orange hedgehog while the rest of his body was covered with a blue fur. He wore regular white gloves that matched the white socks he wore underneath his shoes. His shoes were similar in design to the orange hedgehog's, only they were red instead of blue, but still had the same grayish-white rubbery bottom. His eyes were green and full of excitement and he had a cocky grin on his face as he zoomed down the fields.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? He is moving fast. I mean, REALLY fast. He's a blue-blur right now for a reason.

As the landscape whooshed past him (or rather, the other way around), he looked up to see the sun finally start peeking over the horizon of the crystal-clear ocean in front of him. The excitement in his eyes and his grin widened even more as he picked up his pace, leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he went. As he ran, rather than continuously pumping his arms up and down, back and forth, like regular runners do, he held them up behind him at his head-level. Though people normally pump their arms while running to help build up speed and momentum, the hedgehog's feet were already moving faster than his arms could, so he normally held them up like that after building up enough momentum. Though his arms looked lanky, they were apparently strong enough for him to be able to hold them up like that for extended periods of time, and his legs had to be just as strong (if not, stronger) to be able to move the hedgehog this fast. Running like this, the hedgehog blazed through the fields, looking like a blue ninja as he ran swiftly.

As the hedgehog finally reached the end of the fields, he stopped in time to skid to a halt at the edge of a cliff. As he regained his footing, he looked up to gaze at the beautiful crystal clear waters of the open ocean in front of him. He managed to catch the sun rising just in time, able to catch all of its amazing beauty and warm light (without staring directly into it for too long, of course). The hedgehog took a deep breath and released a relaxed sigh as he took in the beauty of the coastal area around him. Staying here like this for the rest of the morning wouldn't have been so bad for the hedgehog…but he had something he had to do. Realizing this, he averted his gaze from the sunrise and turned to his left, where the area began to change shape and formation somewhat while still resembling the rest of the area. The hedgehog stared closely at the area and spotted a distant yet huge pillar of smoke somewhere at the very far end of the coastal cliff.

'_Looks like I'm on the right track,"_ the hedgehog thought as he spotted his destination. Nodding his head to affirm what he just thought, the hedgehog took a second to stretch his limbs for a moment, knowing for certain that he had some serious running ahead of him and didn't want to risk tripping over a torn muscle to impede his run. Once he was done stretching, the hedgehog got into a ready position, almost as if he were a track star about to run the 100-meter dash.

"Ready…," he said to himself, in an almost playful manner, to get his already high-spirits up even higher.

A few short seconds passed as the hedgehog tensed up a bit to concentrate his energy.

"…GO!"

As he shouted this, the hedgehog quickly jumped up from his crouched position and immediately sprinted (well, it was more of a moderated jog to him) forward into the…

**Coastal Cliff Zone**

The hedgehog dashed into the slightly different terrain of the coast. It started off straight and simple enough, but eventually the path started weaving up and down a little bit. Eventually it lead to a short little decline that the hedgehog had no trouble gaining speed on. As the decline turned into a short incline, the hedgehog had little difficulty running up it, especially with the help of a small little moving treadmill that was built into the ground. This was known to the hedgehog as a "Dash-Panel". He was quite familiar with them and found no problem with using them to give his already incredible speed a boost. Just stepping on the panel seemed to propel the hedgehog forward a great distance, making sure not to bump into anything or to stand still on the panel and trip, much like he did on his very first encounter with these sort of devices. As he reached the top, the hedgehog maintained his pace with small increments every couple of steps or so. The next section of the area consisted of a few parts of the cliff and rocks to rise above the current path he was on, forming elevated platforms and paths that could probably take the hedgehog to different routs depending on which one he took. Following his gut, the hedgehog decided to jump onto the slightly elevated platform, which lead to the "middle route." With little effort at all, the hedgehog jumped into the air, flipping several times, curled up into a spiky ball as he jumped. Although an almost impossible task for regular bipeds, this trick seemed to gain the hedgehog more air and distance than a regular jump would've done for him, and he seemed to prefer it that way. As he reached the middle platform, the hedgehog exited his spinning ball form and landed on his feet, all while maintaining his steady, constant, and speedy momentum.

The elevated platform seemed to take the hedgehog on a slightly more complicated route, not that the challenge was anywhere near impossible for him to complete. Several straight-aways, curves, turns, and shorter platforms spanned ahead of him, giving him many options. But the one path out of all of these that seemed to capture his attention the most was the one with a few strange looking machines scanning the perimeter. These machines where actually robots, and rather odd looking ones at that. They seemed to resemble a couple of living creatures, though their cartoony and metallic appearances could tell you otherwise. Three of them resembled dog-sized ladybugs all attached to one large wheel instead of six legs, two resembled parrot-sized hornets with blasters at the end instead of stingers, and one resembled a rather large clunking metal crab, but if one were to inspect it closely (without getting pinched of course), they could see large cannons within it's large crab-claws. The hedgehog recognized these robots. The ladybugs were called "Motobugs", the hornets were called "Buzz Bombers", and the crab was called "Crabmeat" (fitting names, aren't they?). The hedgehog grinned a little as he knew one thing: he was heading in the right direction.

"He-he, Eggman's goons! Looks like I'm heading the right way after all!", he said in a cocky manner as he sprinted towards them. This grabbed the robots' attention immediately as they started slowly approaching the hedgehog. Seeing this, the hedgehog swiftly rolled into a ball form again, except this time on the ground, rolling like some sort of spiky-blue-bowling-ball. In this "Spin-Ball" form, the hedgehog quickly rolled and sliced right through the charging Motobugs as if they were made of warm butter, not even leaving a scratch on his spiky fur. The hedgehog then jumped, still in his spin-ball form, and bounced off of the Crabmeat's head area before it could even try to pinch him, exploding instantly upon impact. Panicking, the Buzz Bombers began firing from their blasters at the spinning blue hedgehog as he reached their height in the air. They thought they were safe from him due to the distance between them and the blur, but that no longer remained the case as in the blink of an eye, the hedgehog thrust himself forward in his spin-ball form, instantly homing in on the first Buzz Bomber, bouncing off of it as it exploded and quickly repeated the process to the second. After destroying the last Buzz Bomber, the hedgehog managed to gain enough mid-air momentum to land on the upper platform that the robots were guarding. Once again exiting his spin-ball form, the hedgehog landed on his feet without missing a step and continued on.

The rest of his journey consisted of similar hazards, with more robots, a few pit-falls with spikes at the bottom, more robots, oddly shaped platforms and rock-formations, and of course, more robots. Yes, it seemed that the further along the path the hedgehog went, the more robots there were to intercept him. He knew that this meant that he was getting closer to his destination. He destroyed each and every one of them with ease, using similar tactics to what he did before. Along the way, he managed to pick up several golden rings that were spin/floating slightly above the ground and in the air. They all disappeared as he picked them up as he felt their energy transfer into him. He could feel a huge power build up inside him, but he didn't release it yet, saving it for later.

As he ran further, the hedgehog's excitement grew as he saw before him a massively huge rock formation that formed into a giant loop-de-loop. Greatly familiar with this "shuttle loop", the hedgehog picked up his speed, as he ran towards the base of the loop and with the help of a few more dash-panels he began to run up the vertical path. As he reached the top of the loop he pushed him self further with a small burst of speed and managed to continue running even upside-down. The upside-down segment didn't last too long as soon he was running down the path as it returned to the ground, the slope of the loop giving the hedgehog an even greater boost of speed.

The area began to become more beautiful as he ran along, with more rock formations jutting out of the open ocean, the grassy and rocky hills and cliffs having many more unique shapes to them, and many, many beautiful flowers were "dancing" everywhere. The hedgehog saw how much larger the smoke plume was to him now, the faint smell of pollutants reaching his nose, almost causing him to gag while running. Realizing he was close, the hedgehog bounced on a nearby spring with a star on it. The "star-spring" bounced him at an uncanny momentum and launched him into several other nearby springs scattered across the tall rock spires coming out of the ocean. As he ricocheted off of all of them, the hedgehog landed back on solid ground and sprinted forward.

At this point several areas on the platform began to crumble, giving way into the watery abyss below. Not much of a fan of deep water, the hedgehog quickly ran across and jumped back and forth between each of the crumbling platforms. The hedgehog quickly noticed some wooden platforms ahead of him, but just as he was about to reach it, the platform he was on gave away completely, causing him to fall towards the ocean.

"AGGHHHHH," he shouted as he plummeted. It almost seemed like the end, but the hedgehog then noticed a shadow burst out of the water directly below him. The figure turned out to be a friendly dolphin who immediately spotted the hedgehog and bounced him with his beak, stopping his fall and then bounced him again so that he could hit him in the air like a ball towards another group of dolphins. All the dolphins did the same as the last one and bounced the hedgehog until he reached the wooden platform just above the water's surface. As he landed back on dry, um, "land" once again. He would've kissed the ground he was on but he remembered his goal and pushed onward (that would've been disgusting anyway). As the hedgehog zipped and zigzagged down the pier, another shadow began lurking from beneath the water, only this one was alone, larger, and definitely not as friendly as the dolphins. The hedgehog noticed this and grinned a little bit, knowing what to expect.

The figure launched itself out of the water for a few brief seconds, revealing itself to be a large orca, otherwise known as a "killer whale." The orca then began living up to it's namesake and began chasing the hedgehog down the pier, destroying the wooden platform behind him as it chased him. This only made the hedgehog's cocky grin even wider as he sprinted in front of the mammal. The orca kept chasing him but never got any closer due to the hedgehog's speed. The hedgehog than began running backwards for a bit, taunting the orca by making rude faces at him.

This officially ticked off the orca, as it, in a blind fit of rage, began picking up speed, destroying even more of the pier in its girth. The hedgehog than returned to running forward and began to pick up his pace. He then noticed he was approaching the end of the pier, with a considerable gap of water between the platform and the high cliff. But before he could worry, he perked up as he noticed a big ramp with a similar speeding treadmill as the dash panels. The hedgehog knew that this ramp would be his ticket out of there and rushed forward.

The orca almost caught up with the hedgehog when he finally reached the ramp. The hedgehog ran up the ramp which immediately launched him into the air across the gap. The hedgehog seemed to ascend closer to the cliff until he noticed the orca, with all of its strength launching itself out of the water to chase the hedgehog in the air. As it was just behind the hedgehog it quickly began using its large mouth to snap at him. The hedgehog saw this and, with reflexes to match his amazing speed, began to doge each and every attack that the mad orca threw at him in the air. The orca lunged forward to land one more bite, but then the hedgehog homing-attacked its head, bounding off of its forehead to launch himself back onto natural land and to leave the orca to plummet back into the sea, unharmed but rather furious.

As the hedgehog landed, he chuckled to himself a little, not having that much fun in, well, minutes. But the fun was not over yet. The hedgehog looked up to see his destination just ahead: a rather large looking metal complex, with a large smoke stack covering up that area of the beautiful sky with its smoke plume. The hedgehog was almost there, but noticed that he had a bit of company ahead of him. Several feet in front of him on the straightaway was an entire blockade of robots, some of them the ones that he faced earlier and the some slightly humanoid looking clunkers. The hedgehog widened his signature grin as he picked up the pace.

The robots then noticed the blue hedgehog speeding towards them and began to ready themselves to fend him off. But as the robots were finally ready, the hedgehog smirked, knowing that this was the proper time to utilize the Ring Energy that he had built up. The hedgehog chuckled a bit before shouting "YAA!"

Suddenly, out of sheer whim, with a huge sonic boom, the hedgehog suddenly blasted forward as he was covered in a blurry blue aura that enveloped him like a speeding comet. The hedgehog's speed quickly increased by tenfold, his steps quickening, his feet blurring into a kind of figure-eight shape, his fists clenched, his spikes swept back further than usual, and his image becoming a bit blurry and distorted. At this point, he already broke the sound barrier and was rocketing towards the blockade with no signs of stopping or slowing down. The robots didn't even get a chance to shake in fear as the hedgehog finally reached the blockade.

As soon as he reached them, the boosting hedgehog blasted through each and every one of the robots, cutting through them like butter like before, but without having to spin or jump at all. With every robot he slammed through, a massive explosion took their places. The hedgehog rammed them all down like a lawnmower, leaving nothing but debris in his wake. As the blockade finally cleared, the hedgehog smirked as he saw his goal, a large floating golden ring, like the others, only it was huger and it had a star floating within it as it spun. The hedgehog then skidded to a halt as he finally reached the Goal Ring and watched as it vanished as he touched it.

Excited with him self for the awesome run he had just had, the hedgehog shouted out of glee and did a quick victory pose, staring off into space as if he were expecting some unseen force to give him a reward or something. If anyone else had been there to see him, they probably would've just stared at him out of confusion. The hedgehog didn't find it strange, however. In a world full of dash-panels, loop-de-loop rock formations, and giant floating golden rings that disappeared at the slightest touch, nothing really seemed to phase him. Of course, the hedgehog has seen some pretty strange things in his time, things that made other things like rings a way of life, which it was for him on so many occasions.

**Stage** **Clear**

After a few seconds of this, though, the hedgehog then recomposed himself and turned towards the large complex, taking a good long look at it.

Being this close to it, the hedgehog managed to make out a few details about the place. First of all, it was made entirely out of metal and machines (big surprise), it had a large smoke stack that polluted the skies, a bunch of lights around the central complex and the surrounding buildings, a lot of moving specks and lights (most likely robots), large walls, and its most distinctive feature, a large logo on the complex that had seemed to contain the silhouetted face of mustached man with glasses, goggles, and a large sinister grin.

Knowing that logo anywhere, the hedgehog first gave a serious and stern looking expression, but then later grinned a bit and chuckled to him self a little.

"Ha, still the same ego as ever, that 'Egg-head'," he said in a joking manner as he then dashed off toward the complex.

Going into a boost once again, the hedgehog slammed right through the security doors, an obvious, yet flashy approach. Leaving the guard robots behind him to explode, the hedgehog then looked up with a cocky smile at the large fortress underneath the darkened and smoggy sky as he sprinted towards it.

_Meanwhile, inside the fortress…_

In a dark surveillance room in the fortress, a rather round man with a large mustache was watching everything on screen. He observed in silence as he watched the hedgehog destroy more of his robots and defenses as he quickly approached the fortress. The man didn't look surprised, though he still looked rather irritated.

"BLAST," he shouted as he slammed his fist on the keyboard, "He's early! Hmm…no matter. I'll just have to move on to plan Beta. I was getting impatient, anyway!"

With that said, the man got up from his seat and exited the room through an automatic door, snickering evilly as he left.

"Hehehe, we'll see who'll have the last laugh this time, rodent."

Well, that's the first of (hopefully) many chapters to expect from this here story. Now I know it's a bit strange to be starting a new story when I haven't even finished my first one (Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect), but the whole Sonic's 20th Anniversary thing just sort of got me in the mood. The other reason is that this fan fic (or at least the first few chapters of it) is going to be part of my Senior Project. It's pretty much this huge project for seniors in my school where for the latter half of the year we have to work on a really long and huge project, as well as research on that topic, etc. Well Fandom is my topic, so as a physical project I'm doing this fan fiction…at least the first couple of chapters, the rest will be for the sake of writing fan fiction. I'm also drawing up a couple of sketches to represent the chapters and I've submitted most of them to deviantArt already, so come check them out if you want. They help illustrate the story and also give hints as to what comes next. My username is Aros2, so try to find my profile and they should be some of the first things you will find in my gallery. Now since this whole thing is due on April (YIKES!), I'm going to try and speed things along so that I can AT LEAST finish up the second chapter before it's to late…maybe even a third…we'll just have to see. Until then, please review, and remember, NO FLAMES! 'Till next time!


End file.
